mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare PomPom
|release date = 2014-11-11 |release version = 1.3.0 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Air, Earth, Gold, Shugabush |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Earth |element3 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Tweedle and Drumpler + Noggin and Pango + Mammott and Cybop |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 625 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare PomPom's appearance is somewhat similar to the more common variety. The differences between them are: * An indigo body, said to be the result of its diet * Spiky hair with blue highlights * Black and white striped arms, legs, and toes * And a lovely butterfly adornment Song Same as regular PomPom Song. Breeding The Rare PomPom can only be bred during a special weekend. Its parentage is identical to the Common PomPom's. As such, it can be bred with any combination of Air, Earth, and Cold. Possible combinations are: * + Tweedle and Drumpler * + Noggin and Pango * + Mammott and Cybop Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular PomPom may fail, and give a Rare PomPom as a result instead of the regular PomPom. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare PomPom as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular PomPom with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a PomPom except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare PomPom instead of a regular PomPom doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Another good strategy is to breed the Common Monster with a single-element Monster, as single-elements take the least time to hatch. The Rare version of any breeding Monster can be used instead of the Common version. On Shugabush Island, the Rare PomPom can be purchased with diamonds, bred with Shugabush and PomPom, or teleported from any other island it is found on once it reaches level 15. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See PomPom. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Rare PomPom Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2019 In October 2015, the Rare PomPom mimicked it's common counterpart's costume; in blue rather than red. This outfit was repeated for every subsequent season. Notes * The butterfly in Rare PomPom's hair can also be seen on the tree stump that the Rare Thumpies bounce on. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Air Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters